User talk:RocketKuriboh
I'm Getting Tired Of This... Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm the guy that's been correcting your own mistakes. But you don't seem to be learning from my corrections. Could you please see what I did to fix your cards, then go back and fix them yourself, and improve your own card-making from this? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello? RocketKuriboh 22:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that! I saw the corrections you made on my cards. I fixed most of them. Unfortunately, I do not know how to make the big bullet points. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 23:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I just copy them from Celfon. If you notice in the modified templates of your monsters (go into Edit, but don't publish the edit. You can simply go Back to get out of the editing template) the color section is blank. That is because the colors are automatically selected based on the type of monster. It is already pre-programmed into the template. Also, are you using the standard process, or editing using the Source Code mode? RocketKuriboh 02:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC)Sorry if I haven't posted in a while. I use visual mode. PowerGaami Would you mind if I helped with your "PowerGami" archetype? Swarm of Darkness 09:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC) RocketKuriboh 14:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all! :) YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG When you want to include a Template for a particular card, you simply put the name of the Archetype in brackets at the end of the article like this: And NOT the entire Archetype Template, guy. Furthermore, you DO NOT include Category:Archetype Templates for individual cards, that's reserved only for well, the Archetype Template page. As in, the separate page containing the table with the links to said cards. Be honest with me, did you even look at another page before doing this? --Comet Knight 04:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *For an example of what this is supposed to look like: Look at PowerGami Battleship. *For an example of the Template page: Look at this. Lastly, since you've made an Archetype, try to give it its own page (as in try writing a description for it). An example of that would be this or any of the Archetype descriptions on the main wikia, such as the Inzektor page. --Comet Knight 05:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) RocketKuriboh 05:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tips! :) Sorry if I did it wrong. Quite welcome. --Comet Knight 20:14, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Future Reminder In the future, when you make an Archetype/card, you only need to put Category:Archetype Templates in the Template page, NOT the cards themselves. When you do this, it ironically categorizes all of the cards as Archetype Templates, when it should just be well - the Archetype Template. Basically, don't add that line of code to any articles except for Archetype Templates. --Comet Knight 00:43, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm trying to find/make some original cards for a video series I am trying to make, and will hopefully end up putting on youtube. I am very fascinated by your PowerGami cards and I was curious if I could get permission to use your PowerGami and other archetype's you create as long as I give you credit. Yugiman64 (talk) 03:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) just quick question for your fanfic The main character going to have a 2500 attack monster with 2000 or 2100 defence. Like just a question because of the pattern-- 02:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) PowerGami Question Hey, I re-made the entire PowerGami Archetype (so I could read the text, poor eyesight; also updated it and made it less confusing) and I was wondering if you wanted to see it or if you were okay with me reduxing the whole thing. Also, I am making a booster pack of fakes and it would be cool if you let me include some of the PowerGami in there. the rest of the cards are my original creations. Power Gami Updates No, it's okay... I do get that they are supposed to stall, and don't get me wrong, I love stall decks, I just thought having more "utility" would help them out. :) Thanks for going over them, man. Zubzy (talk) 22:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) SE008 - Power-Gami Crane.jpg|Crane SE001 - Power-Gami Battleship.jpg|Battleship SE005 - Power-Gami Snake.jpg|Snake SE021 - Power Sniper.jpg|Sniper SE013 - Power-Gami Tank.jpg|Tank SE009 - Power-Gami Unicorn.jpg|Unicorn